Silver Hammer
by Frequent Fandom Hopper
Summary: A pair of twin weapons moves to Death City in hopes to find a new meister. There's action, romance, drama... the whole freaky/mushy/girly teen thing. Please give it a try!
1. Death City & Meeting the Gang

Hey! so I'm back... I have new motivation for a fan fiction! ahem, disclaimer... SOMEONE!

*Crona walks in*  
"Umm... doesn't own... uhh

"Shut up you little freak! you're too slow! I'm gonna do it. She doesn't own any characters except for Leigh and Ev, okay? Now read the stupid story!

My story isn't stupid, Ragnarok! *hits him with back of blade* next time, it won't be the back of the blade. Awh, Crona! you can do the disclaimer next time!

NOW LEAVE! i must begin the story...

* * *

**Leigh's pov**

"Ahh… Death City! We finally made it!" I look around and see people lingering around like ghosts. *Sweat-drop* "Of course… I just had to be the daughter of a weapon…"

"You're not alone here!" My big sis Evalyn says behind me. She's carrying all of the bags from the edge of the desert. "Why'd you make me carry all the bags most of the time? It's a hot desert you know!"

"I told you, we'd trade off in the middle of the desert!"

"THAT WASN'T THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT!"

"Well how was I supposed to know? All they told us was 'It's in the desert', nothing more, nothing less." It was… half true.

"Well, I guess we need to find out where those guys live!"

"Shouldn't we register for the academy first?"

"Where are we gonna leave the bags?" She was being really sarcastic.

"Hmm… Let's find out where they live then." And we searched the city.

After a while of walking around with our big bags, we run into exactly who we're looking for.

"Hey, Ox…" we say in sync, disappointedly. "Glad we ran into you… I guess."

"No, glad I have run into you! I'm going off to collect a few souls in India. I've noted to Lord Death that you'll be arriving and you'd need to be registered."

"Great. Now where can we stay?"

"There are a few people at the academy worth staying with. Bye, now!"

We head up to the academy and a zombie guides us to the death room. We were like O.O the whole time…

"Hey, Mr. Zombie-guy," Ev goes.

"Please, call me Mr. Sid."

"ok. That's all." She starts whispering to me, "this is a long walk…"

We actually make it to the room and Lord Death actually doesn't look too frightening at all.

"Hey-oh! Who are these girls? Are they the new weapons Ox had told me about?"

"Yes. They're also looking for a place to stay while Ox and Harvard are gone to India."

"I'm not sure how to solve that. Maybe you could make some new friends here today!"

*sweat-drop* "People are that generous here?" We say it together…

We get escorted to the Crescent Moon class, so they can ask someone to show us around.

**Maka's pov**

During Professor Stein's lesson, Mr. Sid walks in and introduces a couple of girls. They appear to be identical twins. Are they meisters, or weapons? Or is one a meister and the other a weapon?

"This is Leigh-Ana and Evalyn. They are both weapons, searching for a meister. Relatives of Harvard."

_Both weapons? And no meister? How have they been living?_

"They need someone to show them around the academy."

I shot up, "I'll do it." I want to ask them some questions. But I also noticed Kid say so as well.

"Very well. Kid and Maka may both give them a grand tour."

Then the twins speak simultaneously, "His name is Kid! That's so cute!"

Everyone gasps. I've never known anyone, even a pair of twins, to act like this. It's like they rehearsed mirroring each other.

**Kid's pov**

_What symmetry! The way they mirror each other, the way their voices are identical! It's absolutely perfect!_

On our way through the school, Maka begins to interrogate them, "How do you not have a partner?"

*both* "We come from a place where meisters aren't indigenous."

_Absolutely symmetrical! Everything they do, every word they speak, even a little thread hanging from their shirts is in the exact place! It's simply exquisite! And their intellect? Spectacular!_

"I have to ask you girls, what kind of weapons are you?" I have no time to react and no self control. The words just flow out of me.

They giggle._ symmetrical_

They each hold one of my hands, entwining our fingers and I blush. _Why did they choose me? They transform into…_

"A couple of wooden rods?" Maka sweat-drops.

"Mahogany" says… one of them. Or both? **Hunger Games humor**

"Oh, I love symmetry! How are you two doing it so well?"

"Hehe! Our last partner was a fan of symmetry herself! She sawed her double-sided hammer in half not to kill Evalyn, but to create better symmetry and voila! I am created!"

*both* "So if you put us together, we'll become an iron double-sided hammer. We haven't ever tried soul resonance, so we aren't sure what'll happen."

"You survived being sawed in half?" Maka asks while I try to put the rods together.

"How exactly do you get put together?" They turn back. Then, still holding my hands, they hold each other's hands and turn into a large _symmetrical_ hammer. I nearly drop it, but Maka helps me hold it up.

"Wow!," Maka seems impressed and strained at once, "you guys sure are heavy for such little girls."

"We're 15! Everyone assumes we're 11 because of our voices and our heights. II-II (hammer) **(it wouldn't let me make the handle longer)** But when they see us as a hammer, they don't think of us as so little anymore." They turn human again but now they're standing a few feet away. _Symmetrically._

**Evalyn's pov**

We finish the tour and get back to class. Before we can close the door, the bell rings and school is over for the week. **(yeah, it's Friday)**

I go, "So guys, we don't have anywhere to stay. Do you know if there's an inn or somewhere we can stay?"

"Sorry," Maka says, "there aren't any inns in Death City. I'd offer to let you both stay at Soul's and my place, but I'm afraid we'd only have room for one of you. Tsubaki, do you and Black*Star have room?"

"Well, we also have room for just one. Maybe one of you could stay with me and Black*Star and the other with Soul and Maka!" We shuddered at the thought of being split up again.

"Great idea Tsubaki! It's settled! Until Ox and Harvard come back next year, you-"

*both* "NEXT year! He said they were just collecting souls in India!"

"No, they're not there collecting souls. Ox, Harvard, and other students at a higher level were selected by Lord Death to find and teach young meisters and weapons how to spot kishins and collect their souls. They're going all around the world for 18 months." I guess this guy was Soul. He sure has a sexy soul. I see right through all of their souls. Strange, huh?

Then Leigh pipes up, "We can't!" We get confused looks. And so we start talking in unison again, "We can't be split up for more than half an hour, or we might not be able to connect again." *Leigh* "Or worse, I might die."

Now that they all know, they realize we really DON'T have a place to stay.

Just then kid walks up with 2 girls. His weapons I guess.

One of them says, "We have plenty of room for you guys!"

"LIZ?" Kid freaks.


	2. Sleepover & Left 4 Dead

**It's been a couple days since I've uploaded...** i was gonna try and update every day, but an evil storm came along and knocked out the internet. and in those 2 days, i typed up chapters 2-7! I was struck with inspiration and... whatever. So, now I can type one a day and upload the next chapter and... it sounds complicated, but in my mind, it's really simple. Crona, it's time! Like we rehearsed all weekend!

*Crona* "This author does not own any characters other than Leigh-Ana and Evalyn Soprano. She really owns only them. Okay, thank you...

Yay for Crona!

*Soul walks up* "Why don't the rest of us get to do the disclaimer?"

Because I make the rules. It's my fanfic, i DO WHAT I WANT!

"Well, it's not fair. I wanna do the disclaimer!"

Crona and Ragnarok aren't in the story, so they... WAIT! this is getting too long. On with the show. Tally-ho!

* * *

**Kid's POV**

"LIZ!" I'm absolutely shocked and I'm blushing like a… like… a tomato!

"What? So you don't want them to stay? C'mon! It'll be fun! We can even invite the other girls over!"

*Patty* "Sleepover!"

"Alright. They can stay. We do have an extra room."

*both Soprano sisters* **(oh, yeah. The OC's last name is Soprano)** "Yay! Sleepover on our very first night!"

~later~ (at Kid's mansion)

We've been asking them about themselves and Maka finally asks them, "So how come you guys JUST moved here?"

*both* "Haha okay! Well, we lived in London almost our whole lives and we only recently found out there was a school for weapons and meisters. After our last partner passed, we thought we'd find the city and go to the school to find a new meister."

"So you couldn't protect your own meister?" Soul says. He's leaning on the door of the room, like he could escape any moment.

"Nope." They hang their heads and start to tear up. Then they become all sunshine and laughter again. _Absolutely symmetrical! _"So, let us ask you guys questions! Maka and Soul, how are you two able to stand each other? Because, really: you both seem to be opposites."

"W-what do you mean? We're not total opposites! Right, Soul?" And he just looks up.

"Well, for starters, You're really intellectual, Maka! But Soul…" They trail off and the rest of us start laughing except Maka and Soul. "You both really want to turn Soul into a Death Scythe, but Soul only wants to because it would be cool. Maka really just wants the best for Soul."

"H-how did you know that? We haven't mentioned that to you at all." Now Soul and Maka are speaking simultaneously.

The twins look at each other then turn to them, saying completely serious, "We can see through all of your souls."

We all get cautious and look at each other then back away slowly from them.

*both* "Hahaha! Now Kid. We thought you loved symmetry. Liz and Patty aren't symmetrical at all. We mean, we're sure they are when they're in weapon form, but as humans…"

Now they're naming their flaws without talking together.

~Ev & _Leigh~_

"_Her hair is shorter and lighter than hers._ Her boobs are way smaller. _This one wears shorts, _where this one wears jeans. _*both*_ And are they even twins?"

I collapse and begin to whine. "I know they don't look symmetrical now! My life is garbage! I should just die right now! My partners aren't perfectly symmetrical! I shouldn't even exist…"

*both* "It's okay. The whole world doesn't have to be symmetrical! As long as someway, somehow they can be symmetrical, you can live! And you're not garbage," then they kiss my head and of course I blush hard again. "You're beautiful!"

I get up and apologize for my behavior. They're so much nicer than Liz and Patty. Or probably just Patty._ 'Get up, damn you.' _It still rings in my head. I look around and notice Soul is gone. "Hey, Maka…" I start, but she's gone too. "Where…?"

Patty says, "Soul left when you started whining and Maka noticed, so she went after him. Hahaha! I don't know why they left. You were so funny!"

"Okay, Patty. Let's get the rest of the girls up to the room."

And they disappear upstairs. _They were so nice to me. We basically just met, and they're staying here. They don't even know I'm a Grim Reaper. Could they have seen my soul? Did they already know? _I shudder at the thought.

"Yo, dude. You coming?"

"Yeah, Black*Star." and we go to the 'man cave'.

**Leigh's POV**

Our room is… Small. But when they open our closet, I understand what this room was for. It was HUGE. A walk-in closet bigger than the room. "I call the closet!" we say in unison. Then we start fighting. We both turn our arms into a wooden stick and swordfight.

"Uh, guys?" Liz says. "The closet is big enough for both of you, but it looks like all of your stuff is gonna fill it up."

*both* "Huh? Oh. Guess you're right. Sorry!" They happy times starts all over again.

Tsubaki says, "Since it's your first night here, we should start unpacking now. It's only 7:00, so we should have time after we unpack.

~later~ (like 3:23 am)

"Well that took a long time! Hey, Liz. What time is it?" Tsubaki looks really exhausted. It's almost 3:30 and Liz already passed out on Ev's duffel bag. Patty fell asleep on the deflated air mattress, and Tsubaki just fell asleep on the armchair. We thought this was a good time to turn off the lights and explore the mansion. We held a candle and started walking around.

We came up to a room with black double-doors and a bright light flashing, so we opened it up to see Kid and Black*Star still playing a game. "It looks like Left 4 Dead," I whisper to Ev. She nods.

Then Black*Star says, "HAHAHA! Nobody can defeat me! I'm a God! Take this you rotten zombie!" *Sid pops up in a bubble* "HEY!" *Black*Star pops it*

Kid says, "Black*Star! Don't shoot me! I'm on your team!"

"But I thought if I shoot you, you gain health?"

"I DON'T EVEN OWN THAT GAME!" **(my mind just went blank and I totally forgot the name)** BORDERLANDS! Am I right?

**Kid's POV **(yeah, again)

*both* "HEYY! We wanna play too!"

I pause the game quickly and we turn around slowly to see the Soprano sisters posing in the doorway. I look at Black*Star and say, "S-sure. You can play."

Black*Star says, "We thought you were asleep with the others."

*both* (obviously) "Nope! We don't really need sleep." **(no wonder they're short)**

"D-do you know how to play?"

"We played it a lot when we lived in London. Do you have the second version?"

"Yeah, but because we have me, a God, on our team, we finished it. So we started paying the first one on Expert and we're killing it! Of course, only because I'm playing."

_Girls playing video games… regularly? That's different from the rest of the girls we know._

"Nah. We've changed our minds. We'd rather watch you two play."

*sweat-drop* "Of course" I un-pause the game and we start playing again. I get jumped by a hunter and Black*Star doesn't come to help me out, so I die. Then Black*Star comes back for my pain pills, med pack, and pipe bomb. Since I'm dead, and Black*Star can get to the safe house on his own, I just sit back and watch. My eyes slowly close but I jerk them open, only to find that Leigh-Ana is clutching my hand and Evalyn is playing with Black*Star online. Then I realize that I actually could tell them apart. Their voices aren't the same. Leigh is singing softly to me, trying to get me to fall back asleep, and Evalyn is singing along to the music playing on the Xbox. But it's the same song. Viva la Vida by Coldplay.

Then out of nowhere, Leigh softly kisses my cheek and lays across my lap and she falls asleep. Black*Star and Evalyn don't notice because they're too into the game, but I blush a deep red and pass out. _So sweet…_

* * *

_Yeah..._ So... yeah. i really don't have much to say. I don't remember much from THIS chapter... wait. lemme read it!... OH, yeah! d'awwwh! But this isn't the cute part yet. that's chapter... i dunno, 4? and... 6? I'm 5 chapters ahead of you guys... Hey, can I ask you another question? I wanna know if I really should upload 1-a-day or should I update the chapters i already wrote all at once and THEN one-a-day? If you get what I'm saying... please answer!


	3. Party & a Closet

So** I've decided to post them today...** I'm just absolutely bored, so I'll just answer my own question, add all the chapters today, then do one daily. Crona?

"I told Ragnarok he could do it for this one."

"Yeah! Author only owns the completely obvious OC's"

Very well done... (I guess) ON WITH THE STORY! we begin with Liz...

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I wake up around 10:00 am. I'm the first awake. Or so I think. I look around the room and in the closet but I don't see the twins anywhere. So I go check on the guys and lo and behold, the girls are there. One is curled in a ball with her head on Kid's lap and holding his hand, the other is sprawled out on the floor by Black*Star. His face is smushed into a pillow. I go back upstairs and get Tsubaki and Patty to show them, but they meet me halfway on the stairs.

"C'mon! Follow me!" I pull them both down to the room that the others are in. When we get to the door, Black*Star starts getting up and Tsubaki goes to greet him. He looks at the couch and Tsubaki does too. Black*Star almost starts laughing, but Tsubaki slams her hand over his mouth and nose. She smiles and giggles a little at the sight then moves her hand from Black*Star's face. She motions for me and Patty to go over there and we do.

When we get to the other end of the room, Kid starts waking up. We all greet him. He starts to wipe at his eyes, but lifts Leigh's hand with his.

She darts up. "Morning!"

Everyone gets pale and I say, "I've never seen someone wake up so fast. How did you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to wake up with everyone else, and I thought since it's Kid's house, he might be the first to get up, so I held his hand! I'm a really light sleeper you see, unlike my sister over there."

We're still pale and we turn around to look at Ev on the ground and she's still asleep. She's even mimicking Leigh. Copying her every move and every word. "She's talking and moving in her sleep…"

"Yeah. She's a really heavy sleeper. I've only woken her up by saying this, 'Yay! The bacon is cooked perfectly!'"

Then Ev starts mumbling and she darts up, "BACON!"

Patty says, "Yay! She's awake! Hahaha!"

Leigh goes, "There's no bacon." Ev stands up and her hand becomes a hammer. She swings it around her back like she's gonna strike, and Leigh just sits there staring at her, not even surprised.

Than Leigh says, "Now, we shouldn't fight so early in the morning. And we're guests, this isn't our house in London."

"Right!" Ev says and puts her hammer away.

*both* "So, what's for breakfast?" *everyone else sweat-drops*

**Kid's POV **

After breakfast, we call a few people from school and tell them we're planning a party so Leigh-Ana and Evalyn can make some more friends.

I can't stop thinking about how Leigh held my hand earlier this morning. She was holding onto my hand like her life depended on it. Like I was her protector. Then she kissed me and fell asleep on my lap. Could she really like me too? _Wait, too? Did I just admit that I like her? No, I couldn't possibly. She said herself, she's a light sleeper so she needed someone to wake her up instantly. Why did she choose me?_

"Hey, Kid? What are you thinking about?" Liz looks at me and I've just been staring at the floor this whole time.

"Nothing, just how we've actually had a lot of parties lately. I guess it's better than having a party at Black*Star's or Maka's, our place is so big."

"Are you sure you weren't thinking about Leigh and Ev?"

"huh? What? No! I-I mean, w-why would I think about them, I mean I'm glad we could help them and let them stay, but no, other that that I wouldn't."

"But we felt you thinking about one of us. Your soul was practically calling out 'Leigh-Ana! Leigh!'"

Black*Star laughs, I blush like a tomato, and the other girls smile. Leigh breaks formation from her sister and she talks independently now.

"Is it true? Do you really like me?" She asks me.

_OMD (dad(coming from OMLD (lord death) which I read in other fanfics)) She asked me this straight forward question in front of all of them (minus Maka and Soul)_. "Uh, well…"

"Haha! It's okay. You don't have to answer, but I like you." She hugs me. "You don't have to like me back." And I hug her back.

**Author's POV**

~later~ (during the party)

"Why didn't you tell her?" Liz startles Kid.

"I was embarrassed, Liz. We practically just met and she held my hand all night. I'm not sure how I feel."

"Well, she's pretty and smart and super nice! You guys should be dating! And don't tell me the wasn't love at first sight, because it's real! Now go find her."

"Where should I look?" But then he heard her voice. She was singing softly, but he could hear her. _To the left. _So Kid turned left and walked until her voice seemed closer. He circled around and saw her in the far corner with a drink. She's singing softly to herself. Nobody's paying her any attention. It's as if Kid's the only one who can hear her. Then he realizes: _Where's Ev?_ he circle around again. She's with Tsubaki and Black*Star watching him eat.

Kid starts toward Leigh when Maka and Soul stop in front of him. They're holding hands. "Hey Kid! Fun party. We're gonna see if there are any slow songs to play."

"Aww, what? I thought we were getting food or leaving."

"Why would you want to leave, Soul? You said you were having fun!"

"Yeah. I said or leaving. I was really hoping for food."

"Ok. You get food, I'll look for a slow song. And you better meet me over there."

Kid walks around them and finally gets close to Leigh. "Hey Leigh! Having a good time? Meet anyone new?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I like them as much as you guys. You're all fun and interesting, they're a little too normal for me."

"What were you singing just a little while ago?"

"Uh… It was the same song from last night. I don't know what it's called, but I really liked it. I know it was Coldplay, but I never know the names of their songs."

"Can you sing it for me?" Kid's blushing again, and he knows it.

"How about I sing for everyone! Can you, Liz and Patty play along? Then we could get Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka to play the keyboards and Black*Star can play the drums! Oh, and Ev can sing too. We have all the parts covered!"

"But I'm not sure we have all the instruments…"

Then Soul shouts over the crowd, "Hey, Kid! You've got this huge closet full of band instruments! Look! A flute, harp, timpani, trumpets, a lot of keyboards, violin, cellos, man! I can't see that far back!"

"We have all of the instruments." Leigh smirks.

They get all of the instruments set up and they talk over what they need to do. Black*Star and Patty are on drums, Soul has his keyboard, Maka, and Tsubaki have their keyboards set to different sounds, Kid has his tricked-out guitar, Ev is singing back-up and Leigh's got a microphone.

"Ready, guys?" Leigh asks everyone.

They all nod.

"Ok. One, Two, Three…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Eh? EH? A very little part of this was... not entirely my Idea... BUT! the sequence of events is original! go on now... continue..


	4. D'AWWWH! & a Song

**Continuing...** there's nothing to say. I haven't gotten any comments since yesterday. Crona?

"The author does not own rights to the song or any of the characters except for Leigh-Ana and Evalyn. Now please read the chapter!"

HEY! that's my job! Now read the chapter! (pwease)

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Ok. One, Two, Three…"

**(_Leigh,_ Evalyn, _Leigh and Evalyn,_ **all the girls)****

**(Bad Boy-Cascada~ if you wanna listen)

_Remember the feeling, remember the day_

My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boy be my man, be my week end lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.**

**(short instrumental)**

_Bad boy!_

**(long instrumental)**

You once made this promise to stay by my side

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on!_

**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boy be my man, be my week end lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again.**

**(instrumental, then finish)**

"That was awesome!" *Black*Star*

"We were so good" *Maka*

"That was pretty cool" *guess who*

Kid takes 2 steps to Leigh and Ev and says, "You guys were great! Your voices are… *clears throat* a-amazing."

*both* "Thanks." Then Ev walks off to the rest of the group to watch her sister and Kid talk.

"So, Kid? How did your guitar make those sounds? I've never heard an electric make a noise like that before."

"I had it modified, then I never played it until now."

"Hahaha! Then I guess I'm what that guitar's been waiting for!"

"Haha! Yeah."

*Liz* "Why doesn't he make his move? She's right there!"

*Ev* "He's nervous. I can see his soul shaking. They should get off the stage. Leigh is nervous too."

And as if Leigh read Ev's mind, she took Kid's hand and led him off the stage and back to her corner.

**Leigh's POV**

"That was horrible…" I say. I felt horrible during the song. It was sort of supposed to be for Kid, but he's not bad, and Ev was singing it too. But Ev already told me she likes Black*Star (not sure why…)

"What we did up there? No! It was great. You shouldn't beat yourself up." Kid tilts my head up with his finger so we make eye contact. It's like he's trying to see deep into my eyes when I look away and suddenly disappear. I just vanish. I'm no longer in the room. I'm not in the house (mansion). I'm outside. I see the gate of the courtyard and I climb over the wall. I look around the large area. It's like a garden. There are benches and flowers everywhere. There's a stone bench below a weeping willow and I decide to sit there. On the way over, I notice a pond. It's looks like it's an 8x8x8 cube of water. I look inside and there are no fish, so I jump in. Dress and all, no shoes, I just jump in without a care in the world. I just want to get away from it. Water seems to be my only option.

Then I hear the door opening, so I dip my head down so only my eyes can be seen above the ground. I see a dark figure walking towards the willow. The person sits on the bench and bends over. I can't see who, it's too dark now. He/she comes over and says, "You shouldn't swim in there."

It's Kid. "Or at least alone." He slowly comes in. I pretend to drown so he'll catch me.

He does get me out of the water. "You're all wet… and not symmetrical," I say to him.

"Neither are you."

"Oh, then my life is garbage. I should just die right now. I don't deserve to exist," I say jokingly.

"It's okay. The whole world doesn't have to be symmetrical. As long as someway, somehow you can be symmetrical, you should be able to live. And you're not garbage," then he kisses me. "You're beautiful."

I lean into him, and he carries me bridal-style back to the door. He sets me down and I entwine my fingers with his and I hold on tightly, like my life depended on it. Like I could fall off the edge of the Earth if I didn't have this grip. And then we walk in, just before Evalyn collapses.

* * *

Shortest chapter! it should be THE shortest chapter here. only like 800 words... 807 NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Misfortune & DOCTOR Stein?

**HOO-CHAH!** there was no reason for that... I still don't have anything to say. Just-Just listen to Crona for the next 3 chapters, I guess... wait, no! This is supposed to be my bad luck chapter. a lot goes wrong... and bad stuff. YEAH! Now Crona..

"She doesn't own Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Professor Stein, or Death City. Did I forget anything?"

No... I don't think you did. oN WITH THE SHOW LITTLE MUNCHIES!

* * *

**Liz's POV**

As soon as Ev passes out, Kid and Leigh finally walk in. "Where have you been? Ev was saying something about 'too far…' then she breathed in really heavy and passed out!"

*Tsubaki* "Her nose is bleeding!"

*Maka* "I'll call Dr. Stein! **(the only doctor I know of)** Oh my Lord Death! She has the phone!"

"Huh?" I say.

"Evalyn! She's clutching the phone!"

"For all the love that is good and holy, did ANYONE bring a cell?"

Kid says, "What about your OWN phone Liz? You live here!"

I run up the stairs to my room grab my phone, yank on the charger and rip the socket out. "DAMN!" I pull the charger out from the phone and tumble down the stairs.

*imagining*

*Kid* "Haha! You fell for it! Evalyn is ok. It was all a huge prank!"

*Maka* "Yeah! We even glued your charger to the socket so you'd freak out!"

*Leigh* "But we didn't know you'd freak out so bad that you'd fall down the stairs and piss yourself!"

*roaring laughter*

*back to reality*

*Kid* "Liz are you okay?"

*Maka* "Oh my Lord Death, hurry please hand me the phone!"

*Leigh* "Guys! Her breathing is getting heavier!"

Kid says, "Liz! I said are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I feel fine now." Then I get a sharp pain in my head. _A migraine? NOW?_ I bend over and hold my head. Kid runs off.

**Kid's POV**

I get up to grab an ice pack for Liz, tissues for Evalyn, and a pillow for Patty, because she's having a hard time processing this. She's never good in a crisis. When Liz gets her icepack, Leigh gets the tissues for Evalyn, and Patty gets a giraffe, everything starts to quiet down. Mainly because people start freaking out and leaving, others go out and look for Dr. Stein.

I run up to where Leigh, Ev, Tsubaki, and Black*Star are. "Has she been any better?"

"Yeah, her breathing is normal now." Tsubaki seems to know what she's doing.

*Leigh* "Guys…" She trails off and collapses.

Finally Dr. Stein walks in. "What is going on?"

"Evalyn and Leigh were separated for too long and Evalyn passed out, her nose started bleeding and now Leigh passed out too."

"Was one cut in half then both were revived?"

"Yeah, I think they said that happened."

"I've seen this before. Only once, and I figured out how to fix it just in time. I need you to carry them both back to my lab. I'll fix them there."

~very much later~ (Stein's Lab)

*Stein* "Ok. I think I've done all I can for now. I might need to see them again later, but they should be fine for at least 2 days. I think you all can decide by then."

"Decide what?" I say.

"Which one should live. Didn't I tell you? I have to put them back together. They've been apart too long. Not just in distance, but their insides are only half the sizes they should be. If they don't get put back together, they could both implode. Wouldn't you rather have one than none?"

"Of course. We'll use all the time we have to decide which one we'll have around."

"When they wake up, you can take them back to your house and begin deciding. I'll leave you here if you want; you come get me when they wake."

"Okay." And he left.

Decide.

How can we decide?

I'd pick Leigh-Ana in a heartbeat.

But the others might like Evalyn better.

Leigh-Ana has been quiet for the last 24 hours. **(I was gonna say 'has always been quiet' but it truly has only been less than 24 hours since they met.)**

What will they say?

How will the others decide?

What will I do if they all choose Evalyn?

She was the first body.

I sit in a chair in the corner and fall asleep on that last question.

_What will I do if they all choose Evalyn?_

* * *

**_suspennnnnnnnse!_**_ bwahahahahhaa! until next time seihcnum elttil_


	6. Making Decisions & More D'AWWWH!

**This is the chapter where...** Everyone speaks their mind about who they need to choose and goop. then there's a D'AWWWWWH! moment and there's an eeehwww moment... I think... let me read it again... nope! there's a GYUUHH! and a duuude... moment

You guys can tell what I own and don't own, right? good, ok, read on!

* * *

**Evalyn's POV**

So we just got home. And Kid told us all that we have to choose which one of us gets to live to see another day. Personally, I have nothing to lose. I can leave without hurting anyone or myself. Other than Leigh, nobody will feel hurt if I'm gone. I can tell everyone wants Leigh to stay. We should all be able to let me go.

**Leigh's POV**

I can't though. I can't let her go! I came from her. I'm a part of her, she is not a part of me. I should be the one to go. They all need to realize that Ev was meant to be here. I'm synthetic. I was made from her, they all know. I have to leave. Even if it means hurting her, hurting Kid, it won't matter. I'm not meant to be here.

**Liz's POV**

We just met them 2 days ago and now we have to pick which one gets to live? I like them both, so I don't want to vote. But Kid really seems to like Leigh, so for him, I'll ask for her to stay. But, we've been hanging around Ev more, it seems. Yesterday at the party, we were all talking for only 10 minutes, but she was so fun and outgoing without Leigh, it seemed like Leigh always copies what she says, and it's not them talking together. In the little time she talked independently, we really got to know Evalyn, and a lot of us seriously like her. By now, I'm not sure what to think.

**Kid's POV**

Everyone is thinking hard about their decision. I don't want to push them to give an answer now, we all need time to say our goodbyes. _Still, I'd like to get to know Leigh better before anything gets any more serious. _

"I know you're thinking about me."

I pivot my head in the direction of the voice, and I see Leigh standing in the doorway of my room. _How did she find my room?_

"By the way, you shouldn't sleep so far underground. 3 whole stories below sea level? I'd be scared half to death at night."

"I don't really sleep down here. There's really no use for the bed. Although, I do have to say that it really brings out the symmetry in here."

She giggles. It's a faint little chuckle, almost like she's singing to herself again.

"So, I knew you were thinking about me. You can't deny it. What were you thinking about?"

"I-I wanted to get to know you b-better I-if they decide that Ev should live."

"Oh, you finally call her 'Ev' because her life is on the line?" She giggles again.

"N-no!" I fake a quick laugh. "I guess I just got so used to everyone calling her that, I've even started calling her Ev."

Then she walks to me, grabs my _wrist_ and pulls me all the way upstairs.

"We all need to talk about this together. Liz called Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star so we can discuss."

I yank my hand from her grip. She's really strong, so it takes a lot to finally break free.

She stops, mid-stair and turns around. "What are you waiting for. We have to get to the others and talk about this."

"Talk about what? Whether you or your sister will stop living? I'm really sensitive about this, and I'd rather wait until tomorrow to talk."

"Kid, you can't keep everything balled up until the last minute. I guess we could all get to know each other better _then_ talk, but we need to say something today. I know it'd be hard to let me go, but we met 2 days ago. It's time to face facts. I wasn't meant to be on this planet. We have to let Ev live." She starts tearing up. She whispers, "I have to die."

Leigh doesn't come out and cry. She just stands there staring down the stairs with tears running down her face.

She turns around 180 degrees and looks up the stairs. I hear Leigh sigh and I make a move. I jump over 2 steps to the one she's on, stand on the edge of it and hug her around the waist from behind.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"What?" she says.

"Your tears. They may not be symmetrical, but you're still beautiful. You deserve to live. You're not garbage."

"I never said I was garbage."

"But I said it, and that's what you said to me. The first day we met, you told me I wasn't garbage."

"You still remember that?"

"It was only 2 days ago."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Not a chance. Because _this_ wasn't love at first sight. Not for either of us."

"But on the first night, you held my hand. And fell asleep in my lap. What was that all about?"

"I already told you. I wanted to wake up with everyone else! I'm not really a light sleeper, but if any of my limbs are moved, then I'll wake up for sure."

"I wake up at the same time every day. Except for yesterday of course. 8:00 am."

"Haha! Only you would wake up at the most symmetrical time of day. You know, usually, my sister and I wake up at 11:00 am, because it's as symmetrical as us. But I guess we all had to do something different that day."

"If you're from London, why don't you have an accent?"

"We moved to London only a day after we became two people. We never caught on to the accent.

"So, if not when we first met, when did you fall in love with me?"

"I never said I was in love with you. Not ever. But, I started liking you when you pulled me out of the pond and called me beautiful."

"But the other morning, you said you liked me and then you hugged me."

"I liked you as a friend then. So, when did you start liking me?"

"We should probably get back to the group."

"What! Don't change the subject!"

"Yeah, but they're all waiting. We've been sitting here for a while."

"Less than 5 minutes!"

I let go of her and start walking upstairs.

"Hey! At least wait for me!"

"I'll wait as long as you need."

"Then I won't move until you tell me when you started liking me!"

"Then you're gonna start walking or…"

"Or what?" She challenges me.

"or this!" I start running down the stairs and she runs away from me. I'm still running after her and she's too far ahead. I jump down the rest of the stairs and catch up to her. I scoop her up bridal style and carry her up all the steps and we finally make it up to the door.

**Maka's POV**

"Where are they? It doesn't usually take this long for him to walk up all of the steps." Liz says. She goes to the door to the steps and opens it. We're all surprised to see what we see on the other side of it.

"Whoops!" Liz says. "Wrong door. This is the closet." She moves to the left and opens another door. Here are the stairs and there's something else there that surprises us.

It's Kid carrying Leigh bridal-style. This is how Soul had to carry me home a couple nights ago when I collapsed from running after him. I pushed myself too hard trying to catch him and yell his name. He came back for me though. Was Leigh trying to catch up to Kid? Maybe she was just exhausted from all the stairs.

He sets her down and says, "Does everyone know what they want to say?"

* * *

everyone happy with how this one was written? are we all good and on the same page now? remember, the cover of the book is what Leigh looks like (minus the eyepatch) and Evalyn is the same thing, but mirrored... teehee, I drew it, if you were wondering I've been getting better at drawing... AND I'm not uploading the 7th chapter, in case I forget to write something and need a chapter for tomorrow's update... now, CONTINUE!


	7. Sorrow & Surprise

**okaaaaaaay...** I'm IMMENSELY bored, plus my story is getting less views. so, I update it to get it higher up on the list! Now Crona, I know you've been talking a lot lately, so I must ask you, do you want to do this disclaimer? or should we get someone else?

"Heey! What about me? I haven't done a lot of disclaimers!"

toppling nuggets for your Applebee's!

"That doesn't make any sense!"

I'll do it. I only own Leigh-Ana and Evalyn. nothing else. enjoy your lives! READ ONN!

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Kid sets Leigh down and said, "Does everyone know what they want to say?"

We nodded in unison. I asked to go first.

"I like them both, I admit, but I know more about Ev than Leigh. I've gotten to know Ev really quickly and I feel like she's part of my family." I beam at Ev, then realize Leigh and she are holding hands, embracing the whole truth. So I continue, "But, Kid seems to really like Leigh, and I wouldn't want to ruin their sudden change in relationship. So I choose to live with Leigh. Maybe we can get to know each other better!"

Tsubaki volunteers next, "Same here! I've gotten to know Ev a little better, but it would be such a shame to see Kid be sad. I choose Leigh too. I'm truly sorry Ev."

"It's no big deal, really! It was nice getting to know you all, but Leigh hasn't gotten her chance to really live. Honestly, I've lived a good life, and thanks to you guys, I can get a chance to end it well."

Then Black*Star starts talking. He's hanging from a chandelier in the next room over. "My vote should count 20 times over! I'm a God after all. I pick Ev, because she's a good sniper, and she's not too bad with a shotgun either!"

Then Soul, Tsubaki, and I sweat-drop and turn to look at Ev. "What is he talking about?" We say in unison as Leigh, Tsubaki and Kid try to get Black*Star down.

"Heh… We were playing a few shooting games and I guess I was a good addition to his team?"

Then I say, "Oh! Well that makes perfect sense…"

Soul goes next, "I've gotta agree with Black*Star. I like Ev better. She seems cooler than Leigh."

"Okay Kid. Your vote decides it all for us."

**Kid's POV**

"Okay. My vote is pretty obvious. I'm sorry Ev. I choose Leigh."

She nods and motions for a group hug.

"Ok, girls on the left and guys on the right! Leigh, you hug her from the front." But nobody follows my directions…

Then Leigh suddenly clutches her stomach and falls into Ev's arms.

"Leigh? Leigh! I think our two days have come early."

Tsubaki suggests that we take them to professor Stein immediately. I carry Leigh and Ev claims to be fine, so she walks herself. When we make it to the building, Ev starts holding on to her head.

"What's wrong, Ev?" Maka asks.

"My head… It's pounding. I can't-I can't sense any- I feel like I'm in a steel box. I taste metal and it- GYAAAAYG!" **(symmetrical scream)**

"EV!" I reach for her but almost drop Leigh.

"It's ok Kid. I got her." Soul's carrying Ev like I'm carrying Leigh.

**Author's POV**

Maka takes the lead, guiding them all through the building to Professor Stein.

"There! Professor Stein! Please help!"

"Already?" He whispers to himself. "Get them in here. Lay them down. I'll take care of them from here. Tell me quickly, who did you all choose to-?"

"Leigh-Ana!" Kid yells while being pushed out the door, not knowing what the rest of the question was.

~later~ (much, much later)

"It's been over 12 hours! I didn't think it would be this serious." Kid is pacing back and forth. The rest are at their own homes sleeping. Liz is trying to comfort Kid while Patty sleeps on the couch.

A few minutes later, the phone rings and Liz answers, "Hello? Hi, Professor Stein! I'm glad you called because Kid was just-"

Kid snatches the phone from Liz and yells into it, "Is she ok? Was the operation successful? Why did it take so long? I thought you were just putting them back together?"

Dr. Stein replies, "She's fine. It was extremely successful, I did put the weapon back together, and I think you all should come down to the lab to see this."

The three head out and collect the other 4 on the way to the lab.

"What did you want us to see Professor Stein?" Maka asks.

"Leigh of course! She's alright, right Professor Stein."

"You wanted to _save_ Leigh-Ana? I was asking which one you _didn't want_."

Then Kid falls to his knees. "How could I be so ignorant? I'm such a-"

*Excalibur bubble pops up* "FOOL!" *bubble disappears*

"No need to worry. They're both fine."

Kid hops up, "Huh? How?"

Professor Stein steps away from in front of the door and knocks on the wall. The door opens and Leigh walks out. She hugs Kid around the neck and everyone joins in. Then when they break apart, Leigh says, "I have something else to show you guys." She goes back into the room and comes out carrying a HUGE silver mallet on her shoulder.

"How are you carrying that? And where's Ev?" Kid asks.

Leigh sets it down on its head. She drops the handle and the large mallet says, "Ow! Be careful!" It's a familiar voice.

"Evalyn?" they all say in unison.

She transforms back into a human and everyone is extremely amazed at how they're both alive.

Maka says, "How are you able to turn into a mallet without Leigh doing it too?"

Professor Stein explains, "After I reconnected the rod, it began to glow and turn into silver. It even grew a mallet head. I was extremely surprised, so I had asked Evalyn to turn back into a human because I had fixed her. When she did, I had noticed that the hammer had split in two and they both came back whole. I then asked Leigh to try and turn into a weapon, but she couldn't. Only Ev could. Leigh was a complete human. Or so I had though. I had run a few tests with them and Leigh turned out to be a great Meister. I checked their family history. Their father was a great meister himself. And so were his parents. Their mother hails from a long line of heavy weaponry."

"And they can be partners? Even if they're related?"

"Sure. They haven't had any problems in the last few hours."

**Maka's POV**

We thank Professor Stein about 10 times over. Kid, Liz, Patty, Ev, and Leigh make it home alright. Soul decides to stay at Black*Star's and Tsubaki packs up to stay at my place.

"Maka, is there any reason Soul wanted to stay with Black*Star tonight?"

I fake a laugh, "Hahaha… No. I guess guys need a break from us girls.

"Alright! So what's for dinner?"

"Oh, I tried to make rice porridge, but I kind of burned it and it's all stuck to the pot. Heh…"

"Oh, well I'm sure we can make something else. Let's check your pantry."

Tsubaki searches around the pantry and decides to make some Ramen. I help her of course, since she is the guest.

I can't help but wonder how a miracle as great as the one that happened today could possibly happen. And this is definitely not the end. This can only be the beginning.

I smile at Tsubaki. "Alright, next is my Ramen!"

* * *

Random ending, right? well... since I already posted this one, I will have to update later tomorrow or... the next day, 'Kay? CONTINUE- (by the way, this is not the last chapter, if you didn't get the hint before)


	8. Arguing & Resonance

**Neutral Tuesday!** yeah, whatever. did you like the last chapter? eh? EH? well if you didn't this one has way more action than the last 7 chapters! then I totally ruin it with a mushy scene... yeah, I'm that horrible. then I ruin that with something else. just read on and see for yourself. I think this is the longest chapter so far... not really sure. anyway, Cronaaaa!

" only owns Leigh-Ana and Evalyn Soprano. And the cover. And the title. and the storyline."

Oooookay...? On with the story! Liz, we'll take your POV first.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

"So…"

"So what?"

"So, we've missed our first 2 days of school and you're not worried?"

Leigh and Ev are at the table arguing over almost everything while Kid, Patty and I stand nearby and watch.

"Why should I be worried? It's just school. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could be expelled."

"They can't do that. We haven't even gone there yet!"

"THAT'S WHY IT WOULD BE SO EASY!"

"Don't get so worked up. If worst comes to worst, we'll just pack up and go back to London."

"I didn't like living in London though! The people were all selfish and when Annalisa died, nobody would let us stay with them. Even our friends! We had to live with Mere and Pere again…" **(sounds like mare and pair, both with a 'phlegm' sound at the end)**

"So? What you don't like them anymore? Can't handle living with them until we have a real home?"

"I can't believe you're pulling that card again! I love our parents, but sometimes they're kind of… a little…"

"Clingy? Loud? Prissy? Uptight? Or were you going for old-fashioned?"

"All of the above. Wait, weren't we all supposed to go into the woods so we could practice fighting?"

Patty laughs and Kid grabs Leigh's hand. I wrap my arm around Ev's neck and say, "We'll all have to get used to your sister and Kid being together. Don't worry about anything. We're all in this together."

"I wasn't worrying. You came up to me and started talking, I was thinking about Patty. Why does she laugh so much?"

"We don't know." I take my arm back.

"Well, where did you guys come from? I'm pretty sure you weren't just born into being his weapons."

"I'll just say that he picked us up from the street. Now let's meet the rest of the gang in the forest!"

**Maka's POV**

"Are you sure you called them Soul?" We're in the forest waiting for Kid, Liz, Patty, Ev, and Leigh. Soul _supposedly_ called them and told them to meet us in our regular clearing. "Or did you just call Black*Star and forget about the rest of them."

"Yeah, I did. As much as it pained me, I called Kid's mansion and luckily Ev picked up." I started swinging him around a bit and cut some tall grass by the edge of a tree.

Tsubaki and Black*Star are waiting out in a tree so they can watch them get closer.

"Here they come!" Black*Star shouts.

"Black*Star! You have to be quiet!" I'm not sure what they're planning, but then Black*Star says, "Ninja sword mode."

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late! The twins were actually fighting! Would you believe it?" Liz yells at us.

*Ev* "We weren't exactly fighting. It was more like-" She gets cut off because she transforms into a silver hammer right as Black*Star hops out of the tree.

Leigh doesn't seem to know what's going on, but she catches Ev mid air and just swings the hammer right out in front of her. They hit Black*Star in his side just in time, knocking him into a huge tree. He slides down the tree trunk and Tsubaki turns into a human again to help him up.

*Leigh* "Oh! Oh my Lord Death! I'm so sorry! I just- Ev turned into a hammer then I caught her and I wasn't sure what was going on so I just swung and I-I-" Ev turns back into a human and they both bow, "We're so sorry."

"No," Black*Star says. "No, don't apologize."

"But Black*Star! They hit you! You got hurt really bad! It's okay if they apologize."

"No. It's to help them train. If they can hit a God, they can fight anything."

_So Black*Star was helping them by trying to ambush them? He wasn't being clueless and trying to just attack them?_

"I wasn't planning on them hitting me before I could attack, but if it helps them, I'm okay with being knocked into a tree…" Then he hops up and points at himself with his thumb. "But it won't happen to me again. I'm way bigger than you; I'm way bigger than your dumb hammer! HAHAHA!"

Ev turns into a mallet again and Leigh holds her in one hand and she conks him on his head. He gets a huge bump on his head.

Ev is human again and they both bow again, "Sorry," They point to Black*Star, "but he was asking for it."

Ev says, "He called me stupid. That's not nice."

Tsubaki bows, "It's okay. He does it a lot actually, bragging."

I finally step up to them and say, "Well, let's get training, shall we?"

*all* "Right!"

All of the weapons are now… weapons and we're ready to take on each other. Of course, we'll all take it easy.

**Author's POV**

It starts out with Maka and Leigh just throwing blows back and forth at each other, but now is seems a little more serious. They started swinging harder and jumping around like maniacs. Leigh swung really hard and it rushed to Maka's head so quickly, she barely had time to dodge it.

Leigh yelled as she swung Ev around in a circle and knocked Soul out of Maka's grasp. Maka screamed because of the pain in her right hand and Soul turned back into a human.

"Geez! How are you strong enough to hold her?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we practically have the same soul wavelength?"

"We're next!" Black*Star steps up swinging Tsubaki around (chain scythe).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We already fought, remember. When you jumped out of the tree. We slammed you into the tree and you said you were helping us. That basically means that you admitted defeat. So It's Kid, Liz, and Patty's turn."

Kid has a shocked look on his face. "But Liz and Patty are guns, so I could hurt you guys really badly with one bullet."

"Don't be a baby. We can dodge bullets easily. We actually had to a lot in London."

"So, a lot of people own guns in London?"

"Nope, it was always one person. He just didn't like us. Every morning, he'd catch us running out to the mailbox and he just pulled out his gun and shoot at us. Luckily, we've had a lot of time to learn how to dodge bullets."

"Oh, okay then. Liz, Patty?"

He begins to shoot frantically at the twins, but they move too fast for him. He can't tell where they are. He just shoots in the direction of the silver blur.

"Are we too fast for you? Should we slow down?" He doesn't answer, but they slow down anyway.

*Ev* "Stop moving. Block the bullets with me." Leigh freezes, and the bullets stop.

"What are you doing?" Kid drops his hands to his sides and stares at Leigh. She's breathing deeply.

"Keep shooting. There isn't a winner yet." Kid listens and starts shooting at her. Leigh quickly deflects the bullets by turning Ev's head to where the bullets are coming from. Kid stops shooting and decides to show Leigh his Death Cannon. While they're getting ready, Leigh wants to try soul resonance as well. Ev has the same idea, "Soul Resonance!"

Ev and Leigh seem to be gaining a shimmering glow as Ev gets bigger and bigger.

Kid was just planning on firing at a tree, which would probably just create a domino effect and cause a lot more trees to fall over. Now, he isn't going to fire at all. Leigh and Ev are now just white glowing figures: a small girl and a gigantic hammer 10 times her size.

Leigh screams, "SILVER EARTHQUAKE!" and pounds Ev into the earth and a rippling wave flows forward, knocking Kid into the air and dropping him down quickly as the earth shakes below everyone else.

Ev changes into a human and Leigh gets in position to catch Kid. Liz and Patty are regular guns again and Ev manages to catch them. They take human form again. Leigh doesn't make it to where Kid falls in time because Kid landed on Soul and Black*Star. Maka leaped away just in time, but still ended up on the ground.

Leigh runs over to where Kid is and helps him up. "Sorry about that. I wasn't sure what would happen."

*Soul* "Thanks for helping me up!" Tsubaki had already gotten Black*Star up. Maka gets up and goes to help him out, but Ev already made it over there and got him up.

Maka sighs and looks over at Leigh and Kid.

*Kid* "Stop apologizing! You didn't know what would happen."

"But I hurt you! And Liz and Patty and Black*Star and Soul!"

"It was an accident. You don't know your own strengths."

"Yeah I do. The wave wasn't supposed to throw you into the air! You were supposed to ride on it. I'm such a horrible person." She buries her face in her hands but doesn't cry. She removes her hands and looks up at Kid and whispers, "Sorry" and he hugs her.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to."

"We should really go to school tomorrow."

* * *

gyeeeww! school... School starts in 14 days, (where I'm from) They've missed like 2 or 3 days. It should be wednesday in the story... let's see... party on saturday, discussion on sunday, surprise on monday morning, nope, it's tuesday. so missed 2 days. XD bleh! continue...


	9. Mission & Laziness

**I got really lazy for this chapter...** I usually do start getting lazy around the 7th chapter of anything. Books, fanfics... that's it. i was really lazy and then i just stopped writing it for a whole day and I got motivated again because my story was on the 6th page! Nobody's gonna read it then, and if it got any further, I would've given it up. but I know i have a few fans out there, so I satisfy them with... another chapter. I was so lazy, I didn't write a lot of details about school, or about their first 'quest'. Crona isn't here, so I'm gonna let Justin do the... What? he's not even here anymore?! Then Marie can do it. I'll get her... MA-MA-MARIEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Yes?"

Disclaimer.

"this author with a long screen name does not own anything at all in this story. She only owns the storyline, the obvious OC's, and the random shit that goes along with it."

MARIE?! by the way, I've been trying NOT to cuss at all in here, but I don't feel like editing the nd of th chapter. Read along muffin quackers

* * *

**Ev's POV**

"A TEST?!" We just stepped out of the academy. School was boring as hell, as usual. Even at a school that doesn't teach regular school stuff, it was still worse. All we did was watch Professor Stein cut open some weird mammal and then he showed us what was inside. Now they say there's a test.

*Leigh* "On what?!"

"Pretty much everything. Fighting, enemies, resonance, and other things." Kid and Leigh are walking beside me, holding hands, of course. Liz and Patty are ahead of us, walking with Soul and Maka.

"Well, do you guys have to take the test?"

*Maka* "We already took the test. A while ago, before we fought Asura."

"Asura? The ultimate kishin? The one who has the madness and all?"

"Yep! Maka punched him with all her courage and he shattered into like a million pieces! But before that, Kid went all *ghost sound* and he started floating! Then the Death Cannon got bigger and stronger and his hair was perfectly symmetrical for like 5 seconds!" I've never heard Patty talk so much. I wonder if they have… Everybody is silent for a while.

Then Leigh breaks the silence, "So why do we have to take this test?"

"To see how smart you are about fighting and retrieving kishin eggs. Also to see how well you do with your partner. For weapons, it's protecting your meister, and for the meister, using and treating your weapon properly."

"But we've never fought kishin souls or collected kishin eggs. How're we supposed to take the test?"

"Go on a mission. They've got them posted on the wall. I'm sure there are some easy ones ready for you!"

~later~ (the next day, by the board)

*Me*"I don't see anything… easy."

*Leigh* "Yeah. All of the missions that look easy seem to be working."

"There's got to be _something _for you guys. You can't take the test without doing a job." It looks like Maka can't stress enough how important it is we find a suitable job.

"Hey, how about this; 'Venice, Italy. Large mammal with kishin soul attacking gondolas in the river.'"

"No. You should do a mission with solid ground. I'm pretty sure you can't use Silver Earthquake in water."

*both* "Right, right. So what should we do?"

*Maka* "There's nothing easy on ground. Wait, how about we all take a harder job together!? Then we split up the souls equally."

*Kid* "I am completely onboard with that plan! What mission are we doing?"

Leigh points to a random post. Everybody sweat-drops.

*Kid* "Leigh, that's the Venice job. We need to do something on the ground."

"Yeah, I know! I was choosing randomly. How about…" She points to one near the top of the bulletin board. "This one!"

It's a job near Uganda. The description says, "Kidnapper with kishin egg making boys murder their families and turning girls into sex slaves."

Kid reads it and says, "Wait, that sounds like Kony. Wasn't that a hoax?"

*Me* "I think so. I don't really keep up with current events really often."

*Maka* "That wasn't very current, but it happened this year."

"Wait, how does he have a kishin egg?"

"I wonder if there's a witch controlling him…"

*Kid* "Let's not do that job. And don't pick randomly. Hey! There's a 'quest' in Egypt!"

*Liz* "We know you just want to see all of the _symmetrical_ pyramids. There's no way I'm ever going back to Egypt after what happened last time! *shudder* NO WAY! Patty, Tell him we can't go back!"

*Patty* "Hahaha! It's okay, Big Sis! We'll all be together!"

"That almost makes me feel better."

"Let's go!"

**Author's POV**

~later~ (very much later, I'm too lazy to type details about Egypt, so I skip the dialogue)

Basically, they make it to Egypt, go in a small (asymmetrical) pyramid and start going down a bunch of staircases. Patty complains about so many stairs then a random mummy pops out of nowhere, Liz freaks, runs away and Kid's left with just Patty. The weapons change form and they all start fighting it off. It starts shooting eyeballs at them and they run away. They miraculously don't get tired of running up all of the stairs. Ev suggests to Leigh using Silver Earthquake to make the pyramid collapse and crush the mummy. They use it and the quaking causes a couple of the surrounding unfinished pyramids to crumble too. The kishin egg floats up and out of the rubble, Leigh grabs it. Patty says they can't split it up, Kid tells Ev she should have it since they need one anyway. Ev eats it, happy times with their first soul and all then they realize they destroyed priceless buildings and try to get out as soon as possible. Kid, Liz, and Patty on the skateboard, Soul and Maka magically float away on their motorcycle (because it's a fanfics and I CAN and also because I'm pretty sure they're not gonna drive over the ocean). Leigh and Ev, however… I don't know. Ev sprouts silver wings, Leigh holds her upside down and stands on the head of the mallet (the wings are on the sides of the head) if you can picture it in your head, then fan-fucking-tastic!

Then Leigh and Ev call Lord Death (42-42-564, anytime you need, you can knock on Death's door, or whatever the saying is) and tell him they got a soul.

"Hoooooooooo-ray! Now you can take the big exam! First, you'll need to read up for the history section, then I'll tell Sid to give you the test. I'm sure your friends will be more than happy to help you study!"

Then the rest of them start stuttering,

"Well… uh… you see…"

"I've got… to… eh…"

"The test wasn't… I'm sure…"

"You can just… I know…"

*all* *nervous laugh* "Heh Heh… you can do it…"

*both* "Great. It's okay guys. We're great at history! Uh… British history…"

(lazy again)

They study hard all night, Kid, Liz, and Patty each come in their room and distract them (not at the same time). They both got 83's on the test and they celebrated. Then school went on as usual then Saturday came along and they went to play basketball.

*both* "Basketball? Nope! We've never played. We aren't really sporty."

"And you can lift Ev up?" That was Soul.

*both* "Shut the hell up, Soul. We could lift more than you could."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

*both* "FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! the next chapter will mostly be them walking all around town trying to lift everything. the end! (not really) CONTINUE!


	10. Contest & Mushy Gush Sadness

**ok, i lied...** I'm gonna cuss summore :3 this chapter goes all over the place... it's romantic, actiony, and i tried to pull off drama... Crona?

" doesn't own the characters or the city or the academy!"

READ ONNNNNNN!

* * *

**Author's POV**

*both* "Shut the hell up, Soul. We could lift more than you could."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

*both* "FUCK YEAH!"

*Ev* "But really, this is between you and Leigh, so I really shouldn't be included. Okay, bye!"

And so they set off on a journey around Death City to try and lift heavier items than the last. Everyone else is following suit and walking close behind them.

Soul lifts a trash can. Leigh lifts a bench. She drops it though, because it has gum all over it.

*Soul* "HAHAHA! WUSS!"

"Okay, then you lift it!" And he does.

He feels some new wet, warm pieces and squeals. Soul then shakes his hand around uncontrollably and keeps saying, "NOT COOL, NOT COOL, NOT COOL!"

Of course, everyone else is laughing uncontrollably. Then Black*Star says, "I could totally lift that without crying like a baby!" And without being told, he lifts it up and then puts it down and says, "See? Some chewed up gum doesn't stop your big ole' God from lifting up a little bench! HA! Nothing can stop me!"

Then Tsubaki decides to tell him, "Uh, Black*Star, take a look at your hand…"

He looks at his hand and starts wagging it all around. "Eww! It's still stuck to my hand! Someone, get it off!" But before someone could get over there and try to pull it off, he automatically runs off, dragging the bench by the strangely strong gum. He keeps trying to wipe it on stuff, but the gum actually just stretches more and more, and pretty soon, there's a blockade of zigzagging gum along the street they came from.

*Tsubaki* "In all of the time I've been with Black*Star, I have never seen him act so low. I guess I better go catch him. Best of luck to the both of you!" And just like that, she's following the gum trail, ducking under and leaping over the stringy, sticky, gooey substance.

Then Soul gets back into the contest, "TWO trashcans!"

"HA! I'm looking back at 2 trashcans like they were soda cans!" Leigh is holding 2 upside-down benches on one hand, while Soul is trying to get a third and fourth trashcan on his stack.

His tower topples, so he finds another bench, carries it over and sets it down. Soul puts two stacks of two trashcans on the bench, then lifts it.

"Two hands? Buddy, you're gonna have to do MUCH better than that!"

"OH, YEAH?" He sets down the bench and garbage cans and moves toward Maka. He lifts Maka.

"HEY, SOUL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE NOT GONNA THROW ME, ARE YOU!?"

"Nope, I'm just lifting you up."

Leigh gets impatient, "She's not that heavy."

"I know that. It was supposed to be a joke!" And he puts Maka down.

"Makaaaaaaaaaa… CHOP!" Soul got a face full of book. "I'm going home guys. Kick his ass Leigh."

"Maka wait! Man, she's gone AGAIN!"

*Kid* "Again?"

"I've been trying to get on her good side so I can ask her out. Every time I try to ask her, I somehow make her mad."

"You're trying to be a romantic softy?"

"Shut-up Kid! Like you have room to talk! Since when are _you_ a romantic softy? Before Leigh and Ev came along, you never had any interest in anyone! And now you all of a sudden like someone? She's not even _symmetrical_ and you expect us to still believe you love symmetry?"

"I-I don't know… I guess…"

"NO! Shut the fuck up you perfect little- little… _asymmetrical bag of fuck!_ You have no more room to talk! I've gotta find Maka!" He runs off, his arm is now a scythe, cutting through the gum, running as fast as he can.

"I just don't get it…"

*Patty* "What is it Kid?"

"At the party last week, Maka and Soul were holding hands. But they aren't dating?"

"Kid…"

"Yeah?"

"Are _we_ dating?"

"I'm not sure… I guess so."

"Why do you like me?"

"…"

"Come on! Answer me!"

"I like you because,… because…"

"I can think of one good reason why _I_ like _you_ but you can think of a reason to like _me?_"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A SWEETHEART! You're so nice to everybody, just like Ms. Marie! I feel like I really know you. You're beautiful, and I was wrong! I was always wrong! Symmetry _isn't_ everything! You're not symmetrical at all, and I still find you to be beautiful."

"Thank you. But you're talking to the wrong person."

"Wh-what?!"

"Leigh's curls are to her left. My curls are on the right. If you two were really dating, if you really knew Leigh, you could've told us apart."

"N-no…"

*Leigh* "You may _say_ you love me, but you don't even know who I am. Oh, and my reason for liking you: When we first met, you said you loved symmetry, but from what I've seen in the last week, you fought your love for symmetry to see the true beauty within. I guess your love for symmetry was just a fill-in for true love, which you could've found here, in your father's city."

"It's true."

"What's true? What I said? Of course it's true. I can see through anybody."

"No. What I said is true. Symmetry isn't everything, you're beautiful; you're sweet. How could anybody _not_ like you. And for what it's worth, I don't deserve to be with you. I'll leave you alone now and let you move in with someone else."

As Kid is talking, Ev is waiting patiently in weapon form in Leigh's hand behind her back.

Kid says more deep mushy crap and he says something that makes Leigh blush really hard. She looks down then into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Huh?"

Then Leigh kisses him quickly (but meaningfully) and pounds him in with her hammer. Kid goes flying, and crashes through the academy roof. Liz and Patty look at them, then the academy, then at each other and start bolting towards it.

"Now what?" Leigh says while Ev turns into a human again.

"I guess we pack up quickly and head back to London. We don't have any more business here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I suggested we come here so you could fall in love again."

"What are you talking about? I was-" She starts, but remembers. Their last partner wasn't a girl, it was a guy and he was planning to use Ev as his weapon and Leigh was going to be his wife. (yeah, cheesy, but I have nothing else to say) They were on a date at (insert dangerous location in a different country here) and he (insert horrible possible accident here). Leigh felt so horrible that she suggested going there. Ev wanted her to be happy for real again, so she thought Death City would have someone worth loving.

~later~ (at the mansion)

"Goodbye, courtyard. You promised me love, but the one you chose didn't even know me."

* * *

soo sad! But, this isn't the end! nope... k, bai... GO ON!


	11. More Arguing & a Surprise Chat

**soo... ** I'm so distracted... and you can understand why later, in an author's note near the end of the chapter. There really isn't anything in this chapter that I own, so I disclaim everything :D or not. not EVERYTHING... carry on

* * *

**Maka's POV ~at Maka's~**

"Soul, I said no!"

"But why not?!"

"Because, if we ever break up, we'll never be able to resonate! We'd probably have to split up and find new partners."

"Yeah, and what about right now?"

"What?"

"Right now, you're being so uncool! You rejected _me!_ We're partners, Maka! Don't you think we could make that word mean more?"

"More?! Soul when in hell did you start wanting to be romantic?! Last time _I_ tried to be romantic, I ended up doing all of the dishes by myself because you crashed on the couch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't remember that!"

"You were late coming home from Black*Star's and I was trying to talk to you. I _was_ gonna _try_ and get romantic, but you pushed me away. Then you plopped your lazy ass on the fucking couch!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh, really? Then what did happen?"

"I came home. Black*Star and I were racing all around Death City so I was tired. I wasn't in a good mood because I lost to that blue-haired, conceited bastard. Then I thought you were gonna Maka-chop me for being late, so I acted quickly, pushed you away and fell to the floor. I guess I was really close to the couch though. After that, you walked away and started on the dishes."

"Whatever. That's not how I remember it."

"C'mon! I told you the truth! Don't I get a 'Thanks!' or a hug or something?!"

"You bastard! Just because you told me what really happened, you don't get a hug!"

Soul grabs my arms just below my shoulders, brings me closer to him, and looks me in the eyes, "Why can't you see that I-"

Then Kid, Liz and Patty burst in, "They left!"

Soul and I are staring at them. We look at each other and he sets me down quickly.

**Author's POV**

"Who left, now?"

"Leigh and Ev. They left a note on Kid's door saying they're going back home."

Soul says, "So? It's not our problem."

*Kid* "But they were your friends too! You could at least act like you care!"

"So, what? They left the city. It's not like they're dead."

"So you didn't like having them around?"

"Don't get me wrong. I liked them a lot, but if they choose to go back and live in London, that's their business. It isn't regarding any of our decisions."

"Liz, Patty? You guys care, right?"

*Liz* "Actually, Soul's got a point. We shouldn't bother them."

*Patty* "Yeah, Kid. Hey, they did knock you out of town! Haha, Haha!"

"PATTY! I was still _in_ Death City! And maybe you guys are right, but I still think they belong here."

"Yeah, of course, with you."

"No, Maka. I mean in Death City. Because they're a weapon and a meister. They should be here at our school helping us all fight off witches! Collect kishin (egg) souls."

"Hey, Kid. You sound really lame right now, but I'm not sure how to fix that."

"What the- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Duh, I'm the author. Speaking to you all from above."

"And you choose now to bring this all down on us?!"

"Well, yeah. It's a fanfic, MY fanfic, and I do what I want! Plus it's my POV and the story's almost over."

"Almost over? Man…"

"shut-the-fuck-up-Soul"

*Kid* "So if last chapter wasn't the _last_ chapter, is this it?"

"Nope!"

"Then when?"

"I was thinking maybe chapter 13 or something."

"2 more after this?"

"I think so. I've only gotten this far!"

"So what is this chapter ABOUT?"

"Re-read the title…"

"More Arguing & a Surprise Chat?"

"I'm the surprise chat! Yay for the author! Wait, that's me…"

"I noticed a few long breaks between."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'd type a few lines, then start typing again 5 or 10 minutes later."

"Oh, I've been distracting myself with music." **(music is my drug, Youtube is my dealer)**

"My theme I guess, because you seem really obsessed with me."

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW IF I'M OBSESSED WITH YOU?!"

"Your nails are painted like my hair, I talk SO much in this 'story', you used your fake name as my love interest."

"SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP-KID! I WAS LISTENING TO THE READY SET!" Why the hell am I typing this all?!1?/

*Liz* "So anyway, what are we doing in the next chapter?"

"I don't know. Getting drunk?"

"What?! Why?"

"Well, Kid is gonna do something without you guys. You're gonna stay home and do whatever-the-hell-you-do-alone."

"This conversation with you is way too long."

"RIGHT! So I'll get to my point. Kid, you sound so gay in this story. Or at least bisexual because you have a female love interest."

"Yeah, how do you say her name? Is it Leigh like lay?"

"No, it sounds like Lee. It's like the female spelling of Lee."

"Ok… I'll have to go all the way back through the story again and say it right next time so the readers can be satisfied."

"Well, I need you to NOT sound lame."

"How? You're typing it."

"Good point. Readers, shut-the-fuck-up and deal with him sounding stupid, because I'm too lazy to request a Beta reader. And I'm also too lazy to finish this chapter, so the next chapter will probably be sloppy like the chapter before this one… K, bai~"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

So you see, I was distracted by music. I was looking for another song to download on my iPod, one I haven't heard in a while and that I loved. I was thinking for a LOOOOONG time and I finally thought of "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set. GYAAAHH! I LOVE THAT SONG! so I'm gonna finish the story soon and start on another one (it'll be a oneshot) called "Everybody's the Bad Guy" Look for it and see what it's about... i'm sure you can already guess... read on!


	12. Author's Note & MUST READ

So sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while, but that's because school is starting in a week and I'm just all over the place looking for school clothes .-.

I've also been purposely distracting myself with Youtube…

The Ready Set's new song Give me your hand (best song ever) is really good… I've been listening to it frequently and learning the sign language…

Please! Private message me about any complaints/expectations about this story and PLEASE check out some of my other stories. I'd really appreciate feedback.

I like comments too (wink)

Thanks to my 3 followers that have stuck around with the story and my laziness for the last 11 chapters, I hope you enjoy my next chapter, because sadly it is my LAST chapter and it's also short (very much a let down)

Shout out to my 3 story followers: (names current when posted) kid love, Mrs. Eater Evans, and The Phoenix of the Water. Thanks for Favoring too!

Thanks for reading (less than)3

And I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter (soso sorry!)


	13. Hello & Goodbye

**Ok, this is the last chapter...** I'm just so bored with this story... I've ended it. You guys can tell what I own and don't own... K, bai~

* * *

**Kid's POV**

After that weird talk with the author, I really came to realize why I care so much about Leigh-Ana. She was absolutely right! The only reason I loved symmetry was because I didn't know what real love was.

"Seriously Kid, SERIOUSLY?! You still sound like a love-struck creeper!"

"YOU'RE TYPING IT!"

Anyway, I didn't know what real love was until I got to know Leigh.

"SUSMARYOSEPH! You just met the girl a week ago! You even said it wasn't love at first sight!"

"It was a long week, ok? You said you were writing it! Why are you even here?!"

"I'm the author damn it! Author **CHOP!**"

ANYWAY! I'm going out at midnight to go get Leigh and Ev. I'm not telling anybody else about it.

**Author's POV (being lazy)**

He goes out at midnight on his skateboard and flies all night to London. Or morning? Whatever, it was a long flight.

**Leigh's POV**

Ev and I wake up in the morning and get dressed. We both skip breakfast and head out to grab the mail. As if on cue, the guy that always shoots at us, shoots at us. Ev turns into a mallet and I start deflecting the bullets away as I dash to get the mail. He curses at us, but in a different language, so I'm not sure it was a curse. He leaves his window and we grab the mail peacefully.

We start walking back to our house, which is a long walk. She's standing on my right, and to her right (about 30 feet away) is our neighbor's window. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the guy pull out a HUGE gun, and he starts shooting at us AGAIN! _tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!_ Bullets coming at us really quickly.

He doesn't have control over the large gun, so he's missing, but not by too much. Ev and I are afraid to move because we know we'll get hit if we do. She automatically tries to turn into a hammer, but instead, she's a HUGE silver shield. It's round, and as it touches the ground, she stands taller than me. Then there's a small dark figure above the man's house. I can barely see it, but it's definitely coming towards us.

As it gets bigger and bigger; closer and closer, I can almost make it out. Is it Kid? THAT ASSHOLE! I told him to stay away! Or, at least I thought I did.

He hovers over closely. The guy stops shooting at us to look at Kid.

He actually speaks English and says (with a thick Filipino accent), "Who the fuck are you?" **(but with the accent, it sounded more like, "Who de puck are Hugh?")** Wait, what the hell is a Filipino man doing in London?

*Kid* "I'm here to take your soul. I heard you were trying to kill these academy students. We need them to help us, and you were trying to shoot them. Why?"

"H-hey man. I just want to get rid of them. This is an old people community."

"And you're just allowed to fire heavy artillery here?!"

"Nobody can hear you! Please, let me keep my soul."

"Are you sure about that? I can see you're close to becoming kishin. How many _human_ souls do you have?"

"…Many…"

Then Kid just takes his board and smacks the dude right in the face. He's been holding it under his arm the whole time. "Leave them alone."

**Author's POV**

Then he scoops up Leigh (still carrying Ev) and steadies her on the board as they go back to Death City.

*Kid* "I'm sorry about letting you go and I'm sorry for taking you guys back."

*Ev* "Yeah, well you should be more sorry about not letting us pack before you took us away."

*Kid* "Sorry about that too. We can stop back by and get your stuff if you want. It'll make our trip longer though."

*Leigh* "No, it's fine. We were coming back anyway."

"Huh?"

"We never packed and we didn't intend on staying in London for too long. We were going to tell our parents that we're staying in Death City. And that scene last night was so we could leave without having to tell you."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"For not being able to tell us apart? Hell no! We're twins. People mix us up all the time."

*Kid* "Ok, then let's get home quickly."

* * *

the end. Weren't expecting that to happen didja? Alright, who called it? c'mon! please, let me know what you expected in the comments!


End file.
